Embodiments of the invention relate generally to rotary machines and, more particularly, to the control of wheel space purge air in gas turbines.
As is known in the art, gas turbines employ rows of buckets on the wheels/disks of a rotor assembly, which alternate with rows of stationary vanes on a stator or nozzle assembly. These alternating rows extend axially along the rotor and stator and allow combustion gasses to turn the rotor as the combustion gasses flow therethrough.
Axial/radial openings at the interface between rotating buckets and stationary nozzles can allow hot combustion gasses to exit the hot gas path and radially enter the intervening wheelspace between bucket rows. To limit such incursion of hot gasses, the bucket structures typically employ axially-projecting angel wings, which cooperate with discourager members extending axially from an adjacent stator or nozzle. These angel wings and discourager members overlap but do not touch, and serve to restrict incursion of hot gasses into the wheelspace.
In addition, cooling air or “purge air” is often introduced into the wheelspace between bucket rows. This purge air serves to cool components and spaces within the wheelspaces and other regions radially inward from the buckets as well as providing a counter flow of cooling air to further restrict incursion of hot gasses into the wheelspace. Angel wing seals therefore are further designed to restrict escape of purge air into the hot gas flowpath.
Nevertheless, most gas turbines exhibit a significant amount of purge air escape into the hot gas flowpath. For example, this purge air escape may be between 0.1% and 3.0% at the first and second stage wheelspaces. The consequent mixing of cooler purge air with the hot gas flowpath results in large mixing losses, due not only to the differences in temperature but also to the differences in flow direction or swirl of the purge air and hot gasses.